Yu Yu Hakusho Lost!
by KittyKat12567
Summary: This is during the demon tournament, they all go into a forbidden forest and get lost they realize the forest is alive and get into alot of trouble! Please R&R! Lots of fun!
1. Hiei's dirty little secret!

Yu Yu Hakusho Lost!!!

**KittyKat: "This is what happens when two brilliant minds are put together!"**

**Lily: "You mean one brilliant mind and one obsessive Kurama fan…"**

**KittyKat: "Shaddup!! Anyway this happens before the demon tournament when they are all on different sides? Yea."**

**Hiei: "They are weird…" **

**Kurama: "Quite true, but it does sound interesting, don't you think so Hiei?"**

**Hiei: "No."**

**KittyKat: "Hiei! Anyway, hit it Kurama!"**

**Kurama: "hmm?"**

**Lily: "You know……. Disclaimer?"**

**Kurama: "Oh I see. KittyKat doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters only the one she created."**

**KittyKat: "Good Boy!" (Hugs Kurama) **

**Hiei: "Yuck."**

**KittyKat: "Ok on with the story"**

**Hiei: "Great…."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hiei was walking down an alley in the demon tournament trying to remember the incident last night…**

"**I had a weird dream last night….but I forgot what it was….." **

**(Thinks to himself for a while)**

"**OMG! Holy crap what am I thinking!!! Oh, bad Hiei!!" he said to himself while hitting his head.**

**He comes across Kurama.**

"**Soo, Hiei who was saying bad Hiei?" asked Kurama walking towards the little fire demon.**

"**Oh." He looked away,"No one."**

"**Was that no one you?" Kurama asked grinning.**

"**No." Hiei glared wanting to get away from the curious kitsune.**

"**HEY GUYS!!!" Yusuke yelled to the two demons waving his hands like an upside-down pendulum.**

**He strolled towards them.**

"**Watcha mumblin I mean talking about?" He asked curiously.**

"**Nothing of your concern." Hiei snapped.**

"**Hiei said something weird and he wouldn't tell me what's wrong…." Kurama said glancing at the frustrated little demon.**

"**What did he say" Yusuke asked smiling at the small angry demon.**

"**Bad Hiei."**

"**Huh?" Yusuke asked confused.**

"**He said bad Hiei" Kurama repeated.**

"**Well I bet I know why!!" Yusuke smirked.**

**He whispered something in Kurama's ear.**

"**Ooh Bad Hiei!" Kurama coughed trying to hide his laughter.**

"**HAHAHAHAH!!!" Yusuke yelled with laughter.**

"**Well, what do you think I did?" Hiei glared at his two companions.**

"**And what if I did?" He looked away.**

"**So you're admitting to what you saw??" Yusuke answered.**

"**What if I am?" Hiei snapped. He was getting impatient.**

**Kurama started coughing. "I thought… I thought it was a joke!" Kurama stared wide eyed at his small friend. He didn't think Hiei would do something like that. "Did you really?"**

"**Yes." Hiei mumbled.**

"**Really?"**

"**_Yes._" Hiei was losing his temper.**

"**Oh my….." Kurama went silent.**

"**Anyway I don't want to talk about it so forget I said anything….."**

**He left his two friends shocked….**

**Then suddenly out of nowhere …..**

"**Hello Yusuke."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of chapter!**

**KittyKat: Now that was the first chap! Like it or Hate it I don't care but plz review!**

**Kurama: I'd rather they like it…..**

**Lily: Oh and if you were wondering what they were talking about…. It was Mukuro. Remember when she….**

**Hiei: Stripped..?**

**Kurama: I'd rather say revealed….herself…to Hiei….(coughs)**

**KittyKat: Ok Plz no flames! Next chap will come soon I swear!**

**Hiei: If they are still alive that is.**

**Everyone except for Kurama hids under the table.**

**KittyKat: Ok I take that back...**


	2. Kurama's not crazy, just a little unwell

**Yu Yu Hakusho Lost**

**KittyKat: "Hi this is my second chap!**

**Lily: "You mean _our _ second chap!!"  
KittyKat: "Our??"**

**Kurama: "Yes she did help you make this didn't she now?"**

**Lily: "Of course!"(Nods head)**

**KittyKat: "Ooh, I see…. Well fine 'our'…u happy now?"**

**Lily: "A little"**

**Kurama: "Hiei are you with us…?"**

**Hiei: "No."**

**KittyKat: "Yep he's here alright, anyway enjoy the second chap!"**

**Hiei: "Boring…."**

**Kurama: "Hiei don't be rude, we should appreciate them putting us in the story, thank you guys!"**

**Hiei: "_No _thanks"**

**KittyKat: "Why you little!" (Picks him up and starts hugging him)**

**Hiei: "LETGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kurama and Lily: (sweat drop) "On with the story"**

**Kurama and Yusuke turn to find Mukuro standing behind them.**

"**Oh Mukuro…I umm….needa get some water im real thirsty..." claimed Yusuke walking away from the scene.**

"**Wait don't leave me Yusuke…." Kurama pleaded. Then he glanced at Mukuro examining here from head to toes. He blushed bright red imagining what Hiei _might_ have seen. **

**Mukuro looked at Kurama and frowned.**

"**Are you ok Kurama?" Going closer.**

"**Im fine…"**

"**Your face is all red"**

**The red head tried to think of a good excuse but only one came to mind….his hair!**

"**Oh, it's just my hair, im fine!" Kurama said trying his best to smile.**

"**Oh, I see…" She backed away. "If you are ill, you had better rest," She walked off.**

**Kurama sighed; he was so relieved that he didn't have to answer any more questions to her. A narrow escape. He needed to calm down and get his mind off things and decided to walk off somewhere.**

_**Somewhere near the forest **_

**Kurama was making himself cozy and making all type of plants and flowers.**

"**Hey flowerboy."**

**Kurama turned only to find his little friend walking towards him (Stepping on the precious flowers as he walked.)**

**Kurama gasped. "Hiei! The flowers! You're ruining them!" Kurama frowned. He was upset. Of all of the people who could have stepped on his flowers it had to be him. And the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it, or at least didn't at the moment.**

"**Mn?" Hiei looked down." Oh, what a pity… anyway what are you doing in a deserted spot kitsune?"**

"**I needed to take my mind off things…" Kurama retorted still staring at the crushed, trampled flowers. He was still frowning and was even more upset when he found out they were roses!**

"**Are you still upset? I mean about the Mukuro incident?" Hiei asked his face emotionless.**

**Kurama still staring at the flowers didn't answer.**

"**Kitsune?"**

**He tried to get his attention by crushing a few more flowers.**

**Kurama's p.o.v.**

**Plants are living creatures and there he was crushing them as if they're nothing! I mean who does he think he is! I wasn't paying attention to whatever he said. All I was doing was watching him crush even more flowers. What a cruel way to get my attention! My temper snapped and I lost my patience. I was here for one reason, to refresh my mind! I finally snapped "WHAT IS IT???"**

**He looked at me. "Are you upset because of the flowers, the Mukuro incident, or me just bothering you?"**

**He didn't understand. No one did. I turned away and slowly walked away from here. I thought he would understand how I felt about plants. After all I fight with them and I have them in my hair for god's sake! I need to find a more secretive place where no one can find me…**

**Normal p.o.v.**

**Hiei was trying to avoid everyone when he met Yusuke drinking six gallons of water! Boy what was he thinking?**

"**Wow dude slow down man" one demon said. "Is he ok?" said another.**

"**Yusuke?" Hiei called.**

**Yusuke had just finished the last gallon. He wiped his face and turned to Hiei.**

"**Yea Hiei?"**

"**Why did you just…" But before he could ask Mukuro interrupted.**

"**Hiei, Yusuke have you seen your friend? I think he's a little unwell" She had a concerned look on her face.**

"**More water." Yusuke said running off as usual.**

"**Oh he's fine, a little crazy but fine…"**

"**I see…" Mukuro nodded and walked off.**

"**That was the third place I went to…. But still no privacy I just wanted to cool of but no people have to go and…uhhh… im thirsty..." Kurama mumbled while walking back into Hiei's direction.**

"**Ahh there you are!" Said Mukuro as she walked closer in front of Kurama. "I know you're not crazy you're just a little unwell…. Isn't that correct?"**

"**Umm…yeaa…welll…uu hey look Jin!" Kurama said running towards Jin trying to make a conversation leaving poor old Mukuro confused! (haha)**

**Since trying to make a smart conversation with Jin was impossible he gave up and walked off again thinking maybe he could try to cool off somewhere private hoping his plans will succeed. He was still pissed off with Hiei's actions so he did not want the fire demon to follow so he went as quickly as possible.**

**Hiei's p.o.v**

**That kitsune is still angry for some reason. Was he that in love with his roses? He is a fool thinking he could find a decent place to hide. I saw him sneaking off into the edges of the forest. When he saw me, his face looked so pissed off. He suddenly snapped.**

"**Stop stalking me Hiei!"**

"**What? "**

"**I said," he seemed so annoyed. I like seeing him annoyed, there are only rare occasions like this one that make him annoyed, so I always take advantage of these moments." Stop stalking me!"**

"**Me? Stalk _You_?" I laughed.**

"**I don't see anything funny!" he snapped.**

"**I was here first."**

"**Don't lie!" He was serious.**

"**You stop stalking me!" I finally raised my voice.**

**(Note to self; never step on flowerboy's flowers)**

"**I wasn't stalking you! I was trying to …uhhh!! Jeez!!" Kurama yelled walking away from the scene.**

**Normal p.o.v**

"**Hey you!! Kurama!!" yelled the spirit detective with a group of people.**

**They include: Mukuro, Jin, Yomi, Zyuura and Yusuke himself.**

"**Hey Yomi what are you doing here?" asked Mukuro.**

"**umm….welll…I…-**

"**We were eavesdropping on everybody's conversation!" revealed Zyuura.**

"**Son!!"**

"**Daad!"**

"**Zyuura!"**

"**Sorry."**

**KittyKat: "And that's end of chap 2!**

**Lily: "Wow, we're getting the hang of this.**

**Kurama: "This chapter was quite long wasn't it guys? I think you're doing a great job!"**

**KittyKat: "Aww thanks Kuwama!! (Hugs Kurama)**

**Lily: Oookkk….**

**Hiei: "Isn't it weird that the chaps you make are somehow related to song titles?"**

**Lily: "It's cool!"**

**Kurama: "Yes, it's very amusing"**

**KittyKat: No flames plz!! PLZ REVIEW!!**


	3. More Worries Kurama

**KittyKat: Hi! Whatsup! This is already our third chapter, isn't that cool guys!!**

**Lily: Totally!**

**Kurama: Absolutely!!**

**Hiei: I want to do the disclaimer…**

**KittyKat: Go ahead Hiei! **

**Hiei: KittyKat will never ever own Yu Yu Hakusho…. _Never_**

**Lily: Harsh.**

**KittyKat: Oh Hiei your soo mean come here you!!(Picks him up and squeezes him so tightly)**

**Kurama: That's going to leave a mark…poor Hiei! Kitty, don't squeeze him to tight! The poor thing will suffocate.**

**Hiei: Who you calling thing! LEMMEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What are you guys doing here? Retorted Kurama.

"We are here to stop you!" yelled Yusuke.

"Stop me?" asked Kurama.

"YES!" Yusuke grinned.

"For what?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right Yusuke." Mukuro stated.

"Yes, you dragged us here without even telling us why!" Yomi argued.

"Um dad, I thought we came to watch the action…" Zyuura said glancing at his blind father.

"Quite Zyuura."

"So," Hiei was getting impatient," What is the reason exactly?"

Yusuke smiled "Kurama has been making too many plants!"

Everyone sweat drops.

Kurama, getting annoyed with all this decided to walk away from the scene and in the background he could hear all of them arguing.

"That's It!!" Hiei yelled.

"Yes, that's it!" Yusuke replied.

"What a stupid excuse!!" Hiei yelled.

"Actually I think it is a very good de…"

"Shut up Jin!" Hiei hissed.

"What kind of excuse is that?!" Yomi retorted.

"Weird…" Zyuura snorted.

"Mukuro?" Yusuke pleaded.

"I have no comment." She replied," But the point is we lost our target."

They all turned to Kurama but he was no where in sight.

"HOLYCRAP!" cried Jin," He went inside the Forbidden Forest.

"What the hell is that?" Hiei asked.

"It is a forest, where no one is allowed to go I heard." Yomi said.

"And if you go in…." Zyuura chuckled.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Most people who go in there never come out." Mukuro answered.

"You could die in there you know?" Zyuura smirked menacingly.

"WHAT!!" Yusuke cried.

"That idiot!" Hiei growled under his breathe.

Kurama's p.o.v.

Finally some peace and quiet! Now I can finally relax and refresh my mind. I've been thinking a lot lately about my priorities. Cherry Blossoms are beautiful so I decided to make a trail of them. I feel bad for leaving my friends behind… I also feel bad for getting so upset over flowers. But still, I didn't think he'd do something like that.

Anyway now I can relax now no more worries… I wonder how I get out. Wait I said no worries…I wonder where they are…. Oh! I can't do this! I can't stop worrying. This reminds me of the time when my mom got the flu and I was soo darn worried! I miss mom…. Or when Hiei got a cold…oh my… I got issues…

"I guess I can't relax after all….darn… I wonder when anyone would come and look for me…maybe not…"

Normal p.o.v.

"Kurama!! Where are you!!?? Cried Yusuke

"There must be something he left behind." Hiei muttered

"How about this?" asked Mukuro.

"Yeah definitely him!" Hiei nodded.

"Wow its pretty! Exclaimed Zyuura.

"What is it??" questioned Yomi due to him not being able to see it.

"It's a Cherry Blossom tree!" Jin grinned.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**KittyKat: That was great! How was it? Good? Bad? Please review!! Next chap will come soon**

**Kurama: I feel like the bad guy in this story…..**

**Hiei: Why?**

**Kurama: Well it's because im putting everyone into trouble….**

**Lily: its ok Kurama, you are kind of like the tragic hero, which is the character which carries the entire burden.**

**KittyKat: Your soo cool Kurama!! (Hugs Kurama)**

**Hiei: Yuck.**

**KittyKat: Shut up Hiei! Don't make me hug you!**

**Lily: The people I work with do the funniest things, anyway R&R!**

**Kurama: No Flames plz, we don't want Kitty to go into an emotional breakdown. Right?**

**Hiei: Like I Said, she is mentally challenged or in short 'weird'.**

**KittyKat: Come here you..!!!!!**


	4. Kurama's thriller

**KittyKat: This time im taking a nap so ill let you guys take care of everything. Ok!**

**Kurama: Yes and Kitty doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho only the created charectors that come later in the story.**

**Lily: Soo, now I'm going to try and spice things up!**

**Hiei: Do you know what you're doing?**

**Lily: Of course! People who read this must know I'm not KittyKat's posse or anything!**

**Kurama: Really?**

**Lily:… ookkk……..**

**Hiei: On with the story.**

The group followed Kurama's tree path and not long after, found the fox.

"Yo! Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

"Oh, you found me," Kurama was not in the mood to be found.

" You idiot!" Hiei growled.

Kurama looked at Hiei but did not say anything.

"You put people to soo much trouble kitsune!" Hiei hissed.

Kurama did not argue. He had put them all into trouble, he had been a nuisance, and he had been quite selfish.

"Sorry." The red-head whispered hoping for forgiveness from his good friend.

"Too late for that fox." He growled.

Silence.

"I think….I think we should go" Mukuro said breaking the silence.

They all agreed.

" Um one question? Where did we come from?" Jin asked.

Yusuke smiled " Jin, you still don't know? You're from Makai and I'm from…"

"No, I meant which direction is out?"

Yomi looked surprised," You mean the tree trail is gone?"

"That's right dad." Zyuura was afraid.

They were surrounded by trees and the trees were exactly the same. They were lost. Hiei cursed under his breathe.

"Ok, there is only one way we can get out of here." Hiei said.

**Mukuro's p.o.v**

We were all split into groups, which I thought was a good plan. I was grouped with Kurama. He doesn't seem too happy about it. We were silent the whole time until I decided to break the silence.

"I can see that you and Hiei are close so you will make up with each other soon." I said looking at the tall boy.

He looked at me for a second and then turned.

"Yes." He replied, he was turning slightly red.

Kurama claims it is his hair, but I'm not quite sure. I look closer to investigate.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Kurama?"

"Mn?"

"Your face." She said going close to his face.

"Y-yes…" She was too close for comfort.

"It's all red!" She said looking at him.

These are the time when Mukuro reminds him of his mother. The problem was he felt really uncomfortable having Mukuro this close.

"Do you have a fever?" She said as she placed her soft, cold hands on his head.

" No, no , no , no ,no!" Kurama turned even redder. Great…. He thought great time to act all shy!.

"Kurama, your soo red!" She said in a concerned voice," Are you sure you're not ill?"

"Yes." He said.

**Hiei's p.o.v**

I was sitting on a tall tree branch. I was bored because there was nothing I could break, no one I could punch and I can't even find the stupid exit to this loony forest. Jeez does my life suck.

"Stupid Kitsune, got me into this mess, when I find him I'm going to…."

Before I could finish my sentence I see Kurama and Mukuro.

I could also see Yomi and Zyuura and Yusuke and Jin.

**Yusuke's p.o.v**

Me and Jin tried to find the exit, but had no luck.

" I know!" I said.

"Know what?"

"You are the air demon right?"

"U-huh"

I grinned, this was surely going to work.

"Fly!"

"Ok"

Jin flew up, only to come back down with no luck.

**Zyuura's p.o.v**

I was really bored.

" Dad?"

"Quiet son. I can't hear them" Dad said.

What an eaves dropper.

**Normal p.o.v**

A day past and they had lived on fruits and river water that night.

Kurama could not go to sleep alone with Mukuro. It felt very weird and uncomfortable so he traded with Hiei and set off alone.

" What is wrong with Kurama?" Mukuro asked.

" Who knows." Hiei had answered even though he knew why he was acting like this.

Kurama sat on a tree and tried to sleep. He could not for an unknown reason. He felt weird when Mukuro came close, touched or even if he looked at her.

He calmed down a little and had fallen asleep.

Later.

"Kurama!"

He opened his eyes and looked down.

It was Hiei, smiling and talking to him.

" Come on Kurama!" he yelled

'_Something's not right.'_ He thought.

"Come on Suichi!" He grinned.

'_Definitely not right'_

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

The imposter smirked and then with one slash cut the trunk of the tree. It fell along with Kurama in it.

**Lily: Ooh, I'm good.**

**Kurama: Not bad.**

**Lily: KittyKat and I would appreciate a review.**

**Hiei: No flames.**

**Lily: If you want me and Kitty to change something or improvise it just tell!**

**Hiei: Yes, no hugs.**

**Kurama: Is Kitty sleeping?**

**Lily: Yup! Tired I guess.**

**Kurama: Wow she snores!**

**KittyKat: Zzzzzzzz**

**Hiei: She is going to kill you…**

**Lily: I know. (laughs menacingly) **


	5. What goes around comes around

**KittyKat: Hi and welcome back, this is our fifth chapter! YES!! Oh were soo cool! **

**Kurama: KittyKat doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, only the ones she created that will appear further in the story.**

**KittyKat: Good Kurama!! (Hugs Kurama)**

**Lily: You are so obsessed with him!**

**KittyKat: What's wrong with that! He's just soo cute! Aren't you Kurama? (Pulling Kurama's cheeks)**

**Hiei: Weird…**

**KittyKat: What you're jealous? Want me to hug you to? Ok!! (Picks up Hiei and Starts hugging him)**

**Kurama: Oh Hiei you're so small and easy to carry.**

**Hiei: I'm no kid! LEMMEGO!!!!!!!**

**Lily: On with the story.**

"Ouch!! My head!!" Kurama moaned in pain.

Kurama rubbed his head and looked around for the identical imposter. He had run off and Kurama could not be sure if it was safe to follow him. He was lost and had nowhere to go anyway.

**Kurama's p.o.v. **

My head really hurts! I think I landed on my head…or was it my backside …..Who cares they both really hurt… I saw someone who looked exactly like Hiei but I could easily tell it wasn't him, or was it??

" I'm paranoid… I'm seeing things…I need to get help before I go completely mad!" I mumbled to myself.

I decided to build a huge and tall cherry blossom tree so I could at least try to find my way out.

I climbed up the tree but the exit was nowhere to be found. I couldn't even see the demon tournament.

"HELLOOO!!! Anybody there!!!???" I yelled.

AN echo followed and kept echoing and echoing until I shouted," QUIET!!"

Suddenly I heard the echo snap back," Fine!"

Either my ears were playing tricks on me or I was just going mad.

**Normal p.o.v**

Hiei and Mukuro could here Kurama yelling at himself.

Mukuro looked at Hiei for an answer.

"Probably going mad." He said looking away.

"Shouldn't you check if he's ok?" She said looking at the fire demon.

"Mn?" He looked at her." Why should I? I've got other problems."

"Fine." She gave up.

Yusuke and Jin were getting crazy too. Poor guys.

"Were lost….. Were lost." Yusuke repeated.

"Help…… Help….." Jin said.

"HELP!!" Kurama yelled. An echo followed again.

"I wonder where everybody is.." He mumbled. An echo followed.

"I wasn't even shouting!! What the heck??!!" Kurama yelled in frustration at the weird echo.

"Yo, idiot!"

Kurama looked down, he saw his little friend.

"Hiei??"

"I thought you were with…" but before he could finish, Hiei cut down the tall cherry blossom and Kurama fell with the tree.

Hiei and Mukuro could here Kurama yelled for help.

"Should we go help?" Mukuro looked at Hiei.

Hiei stared at her and finally gave up.

"Fine, I wanted to see what the hell he was doing anyway." Hiei said.

They walked towards the sound of the yelling.

Yusuke and Jin could hear it to.

"May Kurama rest in piece, amen." Jin said.

"Don't say that Jin!" Yusuke scolded the laughing demon.

Yomi was laughing too.

Kurama landed on his feet but a branch hit his head. He moaned at the pain.

"That Hiei!!" He cursed.

"Hey Kitsune, what happened to your tree?" A dark voice from behind him asked.

He turned and it was Hiei with Mukuro.

"Hiei!!" Kurama shouted at Hiei.

"Mn?" Hiei looked confused.

"Why did you cut down my tree!?" He was furious.

"Why would I?"

"Hiei don't act dumb!"

"Who said I was!?"

"Hiei!" almost coming towards his friend to hit him.

"Now, now…" Mukuro said.

"Fine!" Kurama was frustrated.

"Hiei was with me the whole time."

"What?" Kurama was surprised.

"Yes." He looked angry.

"But I saw you or did I see…" Kurama was blank.

"What did you see Kurama?" Mukuro asked the startled fox.

"An imposter…"Kurama replied softly.

"Imposter?"

"Yes, Mukuro. He looked like Hiei and talked like him. The only difference was his personality." Kurama's eyes turned to Hiei.

"Mn." Hiei looked bored.

"I'm not crazy Hiei!"

"I didn't say anything about…"

"You were thinking it!" Kurama was sad that his good friend did not believe him.

"Well?" Mukuro looked at Kurama.

"Where did the imposter go?"

Kurama pointed to the direction of where the imposter ran and the trio followed it only to find Yusuke and Jin on the floor.

**Hiei's p.o.v**

The two idiots were on the floor doing nothing.

They looked at us.

"Guys! You came!" Yusuke grinned.

"We thought we were goners!" Jin exclaimed.

They both at Kurama, looked at each other and looked at him again.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke?" I could tell he did not want to answer whatever Yusuke was about to say.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Yusuke asked.

I coughed as I tried to hide my laugh.

Kitsune glared at me and then looked down at the floor.

"We thought you were going mad!" Jin said as he chuckled.

" Maybe…" he whispered but Yusuke and Jin heard it and started to laugh at the fox.

I could even see Mukuro was trying her best not to laugh.

I smirked.

"Even the great Kurama can lose it in this forest!" Yusuke said between laughs.

That was true. I tried to hide my grin.

"Oh that's new!!!" Jin shouted and dropped to the floor in laughter.

I finally started laughing, after me Mukuro.

"Not you guys too." Kurama was getting _really_ annoyed.

Boy was this fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chap 5**

**KittyKat: Ok that's the end of the fifth chap! Wow, were really awesome!**

**Hiei: No. You're just weirdoes with too much time on your hands.**

**Kurama: Hiei! Don't be mean! **

**Lily: Yeah. Oh and if you want to give advice or want us to improvise to make the story more interesting, plz do review.**

**Kurama: indeed.**

**KittyKat: Plz no flames! I don't like fire..!**

**Hiei: Then you should stay away from me(Drawing his Katana)**

**KittyKat: Wow hey…Hiei….no…**

**Kurama: Please no violence!**

**Lily: Oh, action!( Taking out camera)**

**KittyKat: Please review!!! Help!!Kurama!!!**


	6. Shut Up just shut up Hiei!

**KittyKat: Hi and welcome back! Were now on our sixth chap! How cool is that!!**

**Kurama: Yes, it is quite amazing. Were doing a great job aren't we guys?**

**Lily: That's because you have my help!**

**KittyKat: Hehehe XD. Thanks Lily! Kurama, plz do the disclaimer?**

**Kurama: Very well, Kitty doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, only this fiction and the made up characters.**

**KittyKat:(nods) Oh where's Hiei?**

**Lily: He's somewhere.**

**Hiei: I'm here.**

**Lily: Where'dya go?**

**Hiei: Somewhere.**

**KittyKat: Ok, on with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurama's p.o.v.**

They're all laughing at me! I was really upset when Hiei didn't believe me about the imposter incident… I bet they all think I'm crazy…

"Shouldn't we be finding the _imposter_?" I said sternly.

"Yes, of course." Mukuro said wiping her tears.

Yusuke and Jin stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What do you mean imposter??" Yusuke asked curiously.

I shook my head slowly. Do I always have to explain? These are the times when I hate being the smart one. I looked at Hiei wondering if he would explain for me. He didn't. That made me mad….really mad. I looked at Mukuro but quickly turned away. I could feel her staring at me…ugh it feels weird. Would anyone explain for me??

"If you want Kurama…" I turned my head to look at Mukuro.

"I could explain." She said looking at me curiously. Probably because my face was red. Darn!

I quickly looked away and nodded.

At least someone would explain for me!

**Normal p.o.v.**

Mukuro explained everything to the two boys like a teacher told stories to their young pupils.

Kurama was just wondering if Yomi and Zyuura had survived or not. He was worried about his friend but was also relieved he was not here. He knows him too well and he would be asking Kurama too many questions on why he was acting strange. The worst thing is, Yomi knows when Kurama's lying!

Hiei just rolled his eyes. Yusuke and Jin were acting like children listening to their mothers telling them bedtime stories.

"Now you understand?" Mukuro was feeling tired of talking.

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am!" they both replied quickly.

" Thank Enma Yomi's not here…." Kurama whispered to himself.

"Why?" asked a confused voice.

Kurama froze and turned around.

" _Ahh darn, its Yomi...he heard me!" _Kurama thought.

" Is something wrong Kurama?"

" Oh nothing Yomi, everything is fine!" Kurama sweatdropped.

" Yeah right!!" Zyuura exclaimed.

" Hey look it's the brat!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up ugly!" Zyuura snapped.

"Who ya callin ugly"

"You!"

"Why you little!"

"That's enough son." Yomi stopped the arguing.

Zyuura just stuck his tongue out at Yusuke.

" Anyway should we find a way to escape or find the imposter first." Kurama said.

"I pick option one." Hiei said coldly.

" Hiei." Mukuro looked at him sternly.

" Just making a statement." He turned away.

" Don't worry Kurama, we will find the imposter." She looked at him only to see him turning away. Boy, was he red.

" What does he look like anyway?" Zyuura asked.

"Hiei." Jin said.

"Mn?" Hiei looked at Jin. " You called?"

"No, he means it looked like Hiei." Yusuke corrected. Jin nodded.

" Soo, shouldn't we be searching now?" Mukuro asked.

" Let's just get this over with." Hiei said walking away.

Without warning, a bright light came from behind them.

"Hello everyone."

**End of chapter six**

**Lily: Hah! I love cliffhangers!**

**KittyKat: Sorry it was short, Lily just couldn't resist cliffhangers, anyway XxFiresongxX thank you for the cookies.**

**Lily: I loved it, but Hiei had to go all violent on his!( Glares at Hiei)**

**Hiei: Who said I liked cookies?**

**KittyKat: You didn't have to step on it!**

**Youko: Hey everybody!! Everyone have I told you how good you all look today? (starts purring)**

**KittyKat: Ookkk… Thank You!**

**Lily: If you want to go all mushy, do it to Hiei.**

**Hiei: Nooo! Stay away from me fox!**

**KittyKat: See ya!!**


	7. Youko's bad, he's bad!

Yu Yu Hakusho Lost

**Lily: Hi!**

**Kurama: Where's Kitty?**

**Lily: I don't know…**

**Hiei: I might.**

**Lily: Hiei! What did you do?!**

**Hiei: I tied her up and threw her in a ditch.**

**Kurama: Hiei that's absurd!**

**Hiei: Hehe.**

**Lily: Anyway KittyKat does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't either…**

**Kurama: On with the fiction.**

There standing was the tall fox demon. He was staring at all of them and smiling.

"Hello everyone long time no see."

"Crap its Youko…" Hiei whispered. Youko had the tendency of flirting with everyone he meets.

"Youko…" Yomi recognized his voice.

"Oh Yomi.Hello" Youko said looking at the blind demon.

His eyes attuned to Hiei. He purred slightly.

"Hello Hiei."

"Mn." Hiei looked at the fox with the 'don't you dare come closer' look.

Youko smiled and turned to Mukuro.

"Mukuro?" He came closer.

"Yes?" Mukuro stared at the fox.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He purred.

"Thank you…" She was getting nervous.

At that moment Hiei and Yusuke grabbed hold of Youko. They threw him to the ground and tied him up.

"Awww Hiei!" Youko looked up at Hiei.

"Quite fox!" Hiei said sternly.

"But…"

"No."

"Fine, at least let me go…"

"We cant right now. You will only cause us more trouble."

"He's right!" Yusuke said to the tied up fox. "We know what you're capable of, so be a good dog and sit tight for awhile."

"But Yusuke, he's not a dog!" Jin argued.

"I know!"

"He is a fox!"

"I know!"

"Then whydya…"

"Everyone shut up before I slice you into pieces." Hiei snapped.

"Temper…" Zyuura groaned.

"We should try to split up and meet up here later." Yomi suggested.

"Great, ok we will split up and meet here where Youko is." Mukuro said walking off.

"You are so mean leaving me here all by myself." Youko said looking up at Hiei.

"Come on," Hiei smirked walking away with the rest," I was always mean."

Everyone left and silence filled the forest. Youko smirked, then started laughing. _Fools. Think they can stop the great Youko? Well they thought wrong…_

The ropes dropped to Youko's feet, and without further ado he leapt off into the darkness of the larger trees.

Mukuro had lost all hope. She searched for an exit but failed to do so. She only came across many types of trees.

Youko was leaping from tree to tree. He knew he was lost and thought this whole thing was rather exciting. It was like an adventure to him. He came across a lost Hiei.

"Oh, hello Hi…" He stopped as he saw this Hiei was smiling.

"Hi!!!!" Youko knew this was the imposter Kurama saw.

"Yo!" 'Hiei' said thinking Youko might not have heard him the first time.

"Hello." Youko smiled. He would try to catch the blatant imposter.

He walked a bit closer but the imposter jumped into the trees and vanished leaving the kitsune baffled.

"He has the abilities that Hiei has, impressive!" He chuckled.

He set off trying to find his friends.

Hiei was already at the place where they were to meet and found that the fox had escaped.

"That kitsune is such a handful…" He growled.

"Yo Hiei!"

Hiei saw that Jin and Yusuke had arrived.

They saw the ropes on the grass.

"Hey where did foxy boy go?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"He escaped of course!" Jin told Yusuke.

"Mn." Hiei was getting impatient.

There was rustling from behind. They turned to find Mukuro. She shook her head.

"I am sorry I could not find the exit." She looked at the ropes. "Oh my, did Youko escape?"

"Yup." Yusuke said still looking at the ropes.

Yomi had just arrived and heard that Youko had escaped.

"That Youko can get out of anything…" Yomi said as he walked towards them.

"We had no luck in finding an exit." Zyuura said following his dad.

"Everyone's here except for foxy…" Yusuke was still staring at the ropes.

Suddenly a bright light could be seen a few miles away.

**Meanwhile**

Youko had changed back into Kurama and he was surrounded by imposters.

"Yo!!" cried the Hiei imposter. It seemed that he had Yusuke's personality.

"It's a pleasure" said the Yusuke imposter. He had a familiar personality, he had Kurama's personality.

"Hi!" the Mukuro imposter sounded a lot like Jin.

"Hey there ugly!!" the Yomi imposter yelled, and that sounded like something Zyuura would say.

"Hello Kurama" said Zyuura. Kurama knew that was Yomi's tone of saying

Hello.

Finally Kurama saw himself which was really weird. He thought that he was going mad.

"How are you feeling Kurama?" _Oh my god_ the imposter sounded so much like Mukuro.

"Oh, f.f.fine…" He looked down at the grass.

"He should be, he didn't do nothing." 'Mukuro' said.

He heard the rustling and turned around. When he looked back the imposters had run off.

"KURAMA!!!" two voices from behind cheered.

Guess who? Yusuke and Jin of course (People who did not guess correctly must be horrible guessers or mentally challenged)

"Oh hello." Kurama smiled but quickly turned away at as Mukuro was sighted.

"I guess flowerboy's going insane." Kurama saw his little friend staring expressionless at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lily: That's it Hiei. Seriously where is Kitty?**

**Hiei: Somewhere.**

**Kurama: Hiei.**

**Hiei: I'm not telling.**

**KittyKat: (beaten up badly) Hey guys…**

**Lily: Kitty! What happened to you?**

**KittyKat: It's a pretty long story…**

**Hiei: Save it.**

**KittyKat: Hiei! Oh I don't have the strength to hug you.**

**Kurama: Until next time. **


	8. Where is the love?

**KittyKat: Hi ya'll and welcome back to Yu Yu Hakusho lost!! How ya doin everybody!!**

**Kurama: Were very sorry that this chapter took soo long to be updated. **

**Hiei: And I thought they were goin to end this madness!**

**KittyKat: What! No way!! Even though we are on the eight chapter we got along way to go!!**

**Hiei: (groans)**

**Lily; Anyway we would like to thank all the people that reviewed! You kept us going!!**

**KittyKat: Oh yea! (Throws a book at Hiei)**

**Hiei: Hey what the **_**hell**_** was that for! (Takes out his Katana)**

**KittyKat: Hey that was for the other day you JERK!!!**

**Kurama: Please guys no violence.**

**(Hiei chases Kitty around while the two sweatdrop.)**

**Lily: On with the story…**

**KittyKat: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hiei stared at Kurama while he stared back. Silence filled between them. Then Kurama glared at his friend and simply '_walked away_'! Yep you heard it folks he '_walked away_'

"What the hell!!!!" Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Where is the love man?!"

"Jeez people these days have no sense in love!

Everyone stared at Yusuke sweatdropping, before seeing the fox slipped away.

"Well…" Zyuura sighed looking at the adults (Well I dunno if his name is Shuura or Zyuura but bear with me people!) "I guess we are all going to die."

"Son!"

"But it is true…" Zyuura looked at his father.

Yusuke was deep in thought at that moment. He was trying to keep his cool so he would not lose it in this forest.

Mukuro had the sense that this forest could make people insane enough to kill each other. It would prey on people's minds like an evil predator.

Jin, well being Jin, he was smiling and acting happy. It was difficult to get the wind master insane.

Yomi was calm as he always was. He knew the situation was out of his power to control so went with the others. And of course his son was afraid of the eerie feeling the forest had inflicted on him (Wouldn't you?)

Hiei saw his good friend slip away from the confusion, away from the madness, away from the crowd.

Well Kurama he went deeper into the forest (And that was very stupid of him, but hey I'm not sayin he's dumb! Course not!) He looked into the dark trees filled with noises he could not explain. For him this forest smelt of danger and death which sent chills down his spine. He had to get out of here before he injured someone or something. Rustles from the bushes behind made him jerk. Before he could turn around he was hit on the head with a blunt object. Something ambushed him. He fell to the ground and lay motionless. Before he blacked out he saw many small black figures crowding him and an eerie laugh.

Hiei came across Kurama's limp, unconscious body. Kurama had been knocked out cold for an hour. Hiei called to the others and they helped carry Kurama's badly bruised body. While Hiei went to avenge his friend. He swiftly went through the trees and landed on a small patch of flowers.

_Weird... Ningen flowers in the middle of a forest in Makai._

A rustle from behind, he took out his katana and turned around to see a multiple number of people who looked exactly like Kurama. He was stunned. Too stunned to hit them, one of them came towards him. He went down from that blow on the head. All of them crowded him and started to step on him.

"Eat this you idiot!! Muahahahahaha!!" One laughed evilly.

"Want some more?" another said.

He soon faded out. He was sure he was a goner.

**Meanwhile**

Kurama was now conscious and wonder where his little friend went. Everyone was looking down on him, asking if he was awake.

"FOXY BOY!!!" Yusuke grinned at his bruised friend.

"Hey are you all right man? You took a lot of beatings."

"I'm ok Yusuke only minor wounds" Kurama tried to get up but someone stopped him.

"Don't get up yet Kurama, I have not bandaged your arm yet, lay down." A soft but firm voice said.

Kurama quickly lied down and looked at her, Mukuro bandaged his arm.

He nodded but quickly turned away, red.

Mukuro looked at him confused. Jin and Yusuke were arguing on what had injured Kurama.

"I think it was an anchor!"

"I don't think so Yusuke, where did the anchor come from?"

"You gotta point…. What about a bird??"

"NAH!!!"

"I know! A tree!"

"I didn't see no tree…."

"Oh…. Well then what about a… umm….a..." Yusuke gave up.

"Hey where is the shorty?" Zyuura asked Jin and Yusuke.

Everyone looked around to see where the fire koorime had gone. No one found him.

**Later**

Hiei woke up beside Kurama who was fast asleep. He looked around and saw Mukuro bandaging his body, Jin and Yusuke were making a fire and Yomi was lecturing his son to not throw stones at sleeping people.

"Oh, you are awake Hiei, please do not get up. You're wounded." Mukuro said calmly pushing him down.

"The people who hurt me… are they?" Hiei looked at her and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, they got away."

"They will come again, I know it." He looked at the slumbering red-head.

"Hiei don't say things like that" Kurama had woken up and was frowning at the fire demon. "What if it comes true?"

"Hn. Old wives tale." He drifted into sleep hearing his friend shouting at him.

"Hey! Just because I said that doesn't mean I'm an old wife!! Hiei!? Are you listening?"

In the morning they woke up to find Kurama and Hiei missing!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 8**

**KittyKat: (All beaten up) Hi! That was the end of the…oww oh jeez that's gonna leave a mark!! I mean chapter!! **

**Lily: Ok we would like to thank…. (nudges Hiei.)**

**Hiei: Ughh!! Fine! Well they would like to thank XxFiresongxX, kallinne arami and Xiassen for reviewing the chapters.**

**KittyKat:…Good boy Hiei…. (Faints)**

**Kurama: Oh my, Hiei I think you beat her too hard.**

**Hiei: Let's bury her.**

**Both: NO!!**

**Kurama: Lily help me pick her up.**

**Lily: Ok, well until next time.**

**Hiei: That sounds like one of the talk shows you all watch**

**Lily: Oh quiet murderer, I mean goodbye.**

**Kurama: Please review this chapter!!**


	9. Just so you know

**Lily: Hi!**

**Kurama: Is Kitty Ok?**

**Hiei: Better not be… I thought I beat her good.**

**Kurama: Hiei!**

**Lily: Oh she's fine… Just not here right now…**

**Kurama: Ok…**

**Lily: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho if you must know…**

**Hiei: I'm bored.**

**Kurama: Huh…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei woke up in a cage. Not a very big one. He tried to move, his hands were tied so tightly that they hurt. His legs were tied too. Someone was moving the cage. His eyes focused on the people holding the cage up. They were two of them but the weirdest thing was they all look like Kurama!!!

The 'Kurama' looked at him and smiled.

"Hi!"

"…" Hiei was stunned. They sounded like him too.

"How are you?"

"…"

"I'm fine!" The 'Kurama' it seemed, was talking to himself.

Few minutes later, many, many, many Kurama's surrounded him.

"He's soo tiny."

"He's quiet too…"

Suddenly there was a scream from behind.

"WAIT!!! I WANNA SEE HIM!!!!"

Everyone moved away from the cage as the girl walked up to him.

"Hi!"

"…"

"Aww, you're so cute!"

The girl looked like Kurama, but had a girl's figure, a girl's voice and thicker eyelashes. She smiled at him.

"Hey!" A Kurama stepped up. "No flirting with the hostage!"

"Aww, but boss?!"

"No! Now everyone get back to work!"

The girl looked at Hiei.

"Just so you know, my name's Kuriee." She joined the rest of the Kurama's.

**Later**

Somewhere in another part of the forest, Kurama woke up. Night was engulfing the skies. He was tied up as tightly as Hiei but he was not in a cage. He searched his surroundings. Right in front of his face was a little girl.

"What the!?"

"HII'MHEYA!WHOAREYOU?OHHOWSILLYOFCOURSEIKNOWWHOYOUAREYOU"REKURAMA!!!!!!"

(Hi I'm Heya! Who are you? Oh, how silly, of course I know who you are you're Kurama!!!!)

"Eh?" _What did she say? Wait she looks familiar… Oh My God! She looks like Hiei!_

She did. Her hair was standing but she had a ponytail at the back. Her eyes were purple and big. She wore a black cloak and had a squeaky voice.

A lot of Hiei's surrounded Kurama and started jabbing him with their swords.

"He's such a weakling!"

"Hah!"

"STOPIT!!!!" Heya shouted and they all stopped and went back to their positions.

She smiled at him and jumped on his helpless body.

"HEY! Get off!" Kurama turned red. This little girl he barely knew was on him.

_Where is Yusuke and the others when I need them?_

**Meanwhile**

"FOXY BOY!!!" Yusuke yelled for his friend. "SHORT STUFF!!"

"Why'd ya call e'm that?" Jin asked his friend.

"Because…"

"Cause?"

"Because!" Yusuke said proudly.

They argued for a few minutes until Zyuura interrupted.

"Hurry up fools or we'll leave you behind."

"Hey! Were not fools!" Jin retorted at the young demon child.

"You're just a no good, arrogant… I mean a good kid! Hehe." As Yusuke saw Yomi was coming towards them.

"Did you find them?"

They shook their heads.

"Who do you think did it?"

"Imposters…" Mukuro said quietly.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" Yusuke smiled.

"I had no luck…" Mukuro looked at Yusuke.

"Us too." They all silenced.

They had all lost hope for their two demon comrades.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

**End of chapter-whatever the chapter is**

**KittyKat: Hey guys im back from the hospital and my doctor said it was only minor injuries! **

**Lily: Phew! I thought you were dead!**

**Kurama: We are all very glad that you are not dead.**

**KittyKat: Aww thanks Kurama! (hugs Kurama)**

**Hiei: Well im not!**

**KittyKat: YOU!! Its all your fault you evil,short,jerk!! Come here you idiot!!**

**Lily: We would like to thank all our reviewers and as I always say you keep us going!**

**Kurama: Our apologies that this chapter took so long**

**In the back round Kitty is runnin around trying to hug Hiei. **

**KittyKat: WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**Kurama: Were also sorry that this chapter was short but bear with us people.**


	10. Kurama and Hiei, Where'd you go?

Chapter 10

**KittyKat: Hey how's it going people now it's our tenth chapter! Were like so awesome!**

**Lily: Thank you to all the reviewers! You kept us going!**

**Kurama: Indeed. KittyKat doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho which includes all the charectors. Only all the fictionist charectors.**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**KittyKat: Oh and to answer your question xXFiresongXx…**

**(Picks up Hiei and starts hugging him)**

**Hiei: LEMMEGO!!!!**

**Lily: Ok...**

**Kurama: On with the story.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Kurama somehow managed to get the girl of him. He was staring at the beautiful night sky as darkness enveloped him. The dazzling bright stars were beautiful_. Wait stars? There are no stars in Makai... or were they? They're still beautiful anyway..._

He continued to stare at the night sky. He wondered where all his friends were. He sighed. "I hope they're okay..."

Sleep took the better of him. That night he slept uncomfortably wondering what would happen to him next.

In the morning he found Heya on him again. _When will this girl quit._ He tried his best to push her off but she just held him tighter. _Why did I have to go in this stupid forest?_ He cursed himself softly. Just when he was about to get back to sleep, she yelled in his ear.

"GOOD MORNING KURAMA!!!" she had a big smile on her face.

"Aaahh!!" He screamed. He was startled. She was so much different from Hiei though they looked the same.

She smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yuck..." Kurama mumbled to himself. He was still tied up so he couldn't do anything about this. _Darn!_ She was going to kiss him. "Oh no you don't!" He turned to face the tree.

"Ahh man and I was soo close to!" She pouted. Kurama couldn't let a girl get the better of him. The ropes that he was tied with were so strong that he couldn't break them. All he could do was wait. He started to think about what he was going to write in his will. _Umm let's see... _He started to think of all the people he knew. Just then someone had kicked him. It was a Hiei and it seemed that he was the leader of all of them.

"I see you're awake. You look so pathetic!" He started laughing at Kurama. Kurama felt so weak. He knew he was doomed.

Meanwhile.

Hiei woke up to find that he couldn't breathe properly. _What the hell... _There was something heavy lying on him. He looked down to find Kuriee resting on his torso. She was sleeping on him like he was a pillow. Plus he was tied up so he couldn't move her.

"Hey." He started.

"Get of me!"

She opened her beautiful emerald eyes.

She smiled sweetly. "Good morning Hiei! Isn't it a beautiful day?" She got off him. Hiei sighed. She kissed him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He was frustrated. He was kissed by someone he barely knew. She gave him a sly smirk.

"Oh just for fun. I like to see the expression on your face. It's cute!" She smiled.

"Cute...?" This girl was insane, kissing a deadly demon like Hiei.

She didn't know what she was doing.

"Crazy woman..."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Hn"

"Well ill see ya around! I'm going to see boss for a minute."

_Boss? I didn't know there was a boss? But which one? They all_ _look the same_... Hiei thought to himself.

A Kurama walked out to see Hiei.

"Hello Hiei!"

"Hn"

"How are you today?"

"..."

"Isn't it a beautiful day?'

"..."

"What do you think about Kuriee?"

"What the... why are you asking me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Hiei, well its just that I care for Kuriee. She's like my little sister and I want to make sure she dates someone that would really love her and well she's interested in you soo I was wondering what you thought about her." He blabbered.

"You talk too much." Hiei was annoyed. This Kurama was asking him all sorts of weird questions. He wondered how long he would last before he died of boredom.

_**Meanwhile again**_

Yusuke and Jin were laying on the grass each exchanging suggestions on what they should do next.

"I think we should go look for them." Yusuke said

"But Yusuke, we don't even have a clue where they are." Jin argued.

"So their our buddies we can't just leave them all alone man!" Yusuke yelled.

"Okay Yusuke no need to yell." Mukuro interrupted. "If we want to find them we have to work together."

"She has a point Yusuke." Jin continued. "We can't just go anywhere, we have to decide which way to go."

"Well I think they're going to die." Shuura smirked (A/N: Yea now I think his name is Shuura, sorry I forgot in the last few chappies. Hehe) 

"Son!" Yomi scolded Shuura.

"Dad."

"Shuura!"

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry everyone, were talking about Kurama and Hiei. They're strong." Yomi assured everyone.

"Well I guess your right." Yusuke was really worried about his two comrades.

"Yes but they have their weaknesses. Were not just talking about one imposter, there could be more we don't know of." Mukuro said softly. "And these people can be stronger or smarter than we think, we can't underestimate them."

The rest nodded. "Now Jin why don't you fly up into the sky and see if you can see them?" Yusuke asked Jin.

"Alrighty!" Jin smiled and in a second he was already up in the sky. "Wow what a nice view!" Jin exclaimed. Suddenly out of nowhere a rock hit him from down below. "OW!!" Jin shouted in pain. "Who did that!?"

"Jin can you see anything?" Yusuke yelled.

"YUSUKE!! Why did you hit me?!" Jin flew back down and was angry. He had a big bump on his head.

"Wow, dude... you okay, what happened man?" Yusuke asked the frustrated Jin.

"You hit me!"

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted. "I didn't even touch you Jin!"

"Don't lie Yusuke! You wanna take this outside?" Jin yelled.

"We are outside ya ding dong!"

They were arguing while the rest sweatdrop. "Jin, Yusuke didn't do anything." Mukuro said.

"Oh now you're on his side are ya!" Jin turned to Mukuro.

"Jin, Yusuke didn't do anything, I was here the whole time. He didn't do anything." Yomi stepped in.

"Then who do you think did it huh Yusuke?!"

Yusuke shrugged.

"What a bunch of morons..." Shuura mumbled to himself.

"I heard that shorty!" Yusuke yelled at the boy.

"If I'm short you're an idiot!" He sticked his tongue out at the older boy, Yusuke.

"RRR!! Why you little piece of..." Before he could finish he saw Yomi was walking up to him.

"You little angel! Hehe!" Yusuke didn't mean what he said but he didn't want to upset Yomi. Yomi was one of the three demon kings after all.

"Okay everybody, where do you suggest we go?" Yomi asked everyone.

"RIGHT!" Jin yelled cheerfully. He didn't take this 'getting lost in the dangerous forest' thing seriously.

"Left." Mukuro said.

"Straight." Yusuke requested.

"I don't care where we go; I just know they're going to die." Shuura said what he wanted to say.

After a while of quarrelling, arguing and all sorts of junk they all decided to go left. They really don't know why they agreed with Mukuro but they did. They were walking along when they reached a dead end. They were blocked by a huge rock.

"AHH CRAP! A huge rock!

Mukuro punched it into a million tiny pieces.

"Rock? What rock?" she walked on.

The rest sweatdropped. "Note to self: Never get on Mukuro's bad side..." Yusuke said to himself.

_**With Kurama**_

Kurama gave a nasty death glare at the Hiei boss.

"Heh, you fool! I can do that to." He did exactly the same except he did it the way Hiei would do it.

"How come you look like Hiei?" Kurama asked the boss.

"And why should I tell you?!" The Hiei boss exclaimed.

"Well...umm... because!"

"Because?"

"Because."

"Because?!"

"Because I feel like knowing. I want to know just what is going to kill me. You are going to kill me right?"

"Well no. Were going to kill Hiei. Were going to trade you for Hiei." The boss smirked.

"Ahh for god's sake just tell me!" Kurama was impatient. The forest was driving him crazy.

"Do you really want to know?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 1o**

**KittyKat: And that's the end of chapter 1o! **

**Kurama: Now that was long. Congratulations everyone!**

**(Applause)**

**KittyKat: Oh thank you! We love you all! I mean brudda sister friend love ya know!**

**Lily: Plz review. And Thank you to all our reviewers, you kept us going!**

**Hiei: Hn. Morons.**

**(Kitty picks Hiei up and hugs him)**

**Hiei: Lemme go...**

**Kurama: Hiei are you feeling ok?**

**Hiei: ...**

**KittyKat: He has a high temperature.**

**Kurama: Don't worry ill call the doctor.**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!! (Starts dancing)**

**Kitty and Kurama: Lily why are you dancing!**

**Hiei: coughs... Idiots.**


	11. Wake up!

**KittyKat: Hi everybody and welcome back to Yu Yu Hakusho Lost!! Now it's our 11****th**** chapter! **

**Kurama: Yes and we would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Lily: Yes you kept us going.**

**KittyKat: So what are we gonna do with Hiei?**

**Kurama: The doctor came over. He has a fever. Its nothing to serious I hope.**

**Lily: Don't worry guys! Hiei is Hiei! Its just a little fever, Hiei should be able to handle it.**

**Kurama: ...**

**Disclaimer: KittyKat and Lily don't own anything.**

**KittyKat: Man... That's so depressing.**

**Lily: Totally.**

**Kurama: On with the fiction.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 11**

"Yes I really want to know." Kurama replied. He was eager to know who the heck these people were.

"Are you sure?" The Hiei boss asked again.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES." Kurama was really getting impatient.

The Hiei boss smirked. He enjoyed making Kurama mad.

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama..." He smiled.

"...yes?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"To be honest, I don't." The Hiei boss laughed in an evil way.

"Kurama." The boss was serious now.

"..."

"We are Hiei."

**Meanwhile.**

Hiei was pretty busy himself. He had to deal with Kuriee who was endlessly trying to give him a peck on the cheek. He also had to deal with the big-mouth Kurama saying all sorts of things. He also had to deal with a Kurama trying to kill him. It was hell for Hiei. _Crap! I'm still tied up. I wonder where Kurama is._ **(A/N: Sorry for interrupting the story but I would like to say there will be scenes where Hiei uses his Jagan to communicate with Kurama. Thank you, enjoy!)**

"_Kurama? Kurama are you alive? Kurama?"_

"_Hiei! How are you what happened to you? Where are you?"_

"_Talk slowly Kurama. I'm stuck somewhere with a bunch of demons which look like you." Hiei tried to act calm._

"_Hiei I'm stuck with you!!" Kurama didn't know what he was saying._

"_What the hell are you talking about Kurama, I'm here. How can you be stuck with me? Baka"_

"_I'm sorry I meant I'm stuck with these demons to... They say they are you!"_

"_Kurama that's not possible unless..."_

Hiei was interrupted by the Kurama boss. "No using your Jagan eye to communicate with your friends!" The Kurama boss kicked the small fire demon. He growled.

"Oh hush now!" He hissed at Hiei.

"Hn"

"Hiei aren't you curious?"

"Hn"

"You don't want to know who or what we are?"

"Hn"

"That's a pity.

"Hn"

"I was going to tell you, but now I've changed my mind." He slowly walked away. Kuriee came running back.

"Hiya Hiei!!" She smiled sweetly.

_Oh no not her again. _Hiei thought to himself.

"So what's up?"

_What does she want from me?_

"Okay then I guess you don't wanna talk to me..." Her eyes were wiggling as if she was hurt. "Just kidding!!" She changed her expression instantly. "See ya later!!!"

"Weird woman..." Now things have gotten worse. He couldn't even communicate to his comrades by using his Jagan. He was hopeless. He knew he was doomed.

Meanwhile

"Yusuke, can I ask you something?" Jin asked the worried detective.

"Yea, Jin?"

"Well Hiei has a Jagan eye right?"

"Yup."

"How come he's not using it to communicate with one of us?"

"Maybe he doesn't know he could do that!" Yusuke joked.

"No." Mukuro interrupted. "Hiei would do that if he had the chance, maybe they know he can do that and would kill him if he did. Like I said, we shouldn't underestimate these people. They can be stronger than you think they are."

"She's correct." Yomi stated.

It was in the evening. The sun was just about to set; the sight was beautiful, the sky was in different shades of red. Yusuke stared at the sky for a moment, and then at his friends. Then he grew a big smile. _Don't worry guys well find you!_

Back with Kurama

"May I ask how can you be Hiei?"

"Huh... Kurama, do you want me to explain?"

"Why yes I would certainly appreciate it if you did."

"Well, we are made by the cells of Hiei; therefore we are all the exact replica of him. Or you could say were his clones."

"OMG!! That's absurd! Tell me you're not serious." Kurama was shocked by his answer.

"Wait I'm not finished explaining!"

"Oh sorry."

"We are all his clones as I said, except the fact that we have our own personalities. We have a girl clone as well and she's Heya. Some things she does are the exact opposite of Hiei. Look at her." Kurama and the boss turn to face the cute little girl. "She has long hair, she's happy go lucky, she's positive and she acts all cute all the time." He stopped to catch his breath.

"Hiei is an intelligent young man as you know. And he really wouldn't do anything stupid." They examine Heya as she runs into a tree on purpose. The Hiei boss hit his forehead. "But you see Heya, she's smart but... well she doesn't use her brain. We don't know why."

Kurama chuckled at sight of this. He then sweatdropped. "Are you still going to kill...?"Before he could finish he was interrupted by the boss.

"Of course we are! I still don't like you so don't get your hopes up!"

"Jeez, you're so rude. You didn't even let me finish my sentence." Kurama was going insane in his head. He heard voices.

"_Hello Suichi." It was Youko._

"_Oh Youko, what do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to say hi!"_

"_Get away from me."_

"_Ouch, Suichi! That hurts!" Youko said that in a sad tone and clutched his chest pretending act like he was hurt._

"_Deal with it." Kurama didn't want to have to put up with an annoying kitsune. Especially this one._

"_Fine. What do I get for always being here to help you?"_

"_You get to stay in this body."_

"_Aww Suichi!! Do you not like me!?" He whined._

"_Huh..." Kurama sighed in annoyance._

"_Youko?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you still Miss Kuronue?" Kurama asked his foxy friend._

"_Why yes. I do, but he's gone and he's never coming back..." Youko stared at the beautiful night sky._

"_Night already?" He said to himself._

Kurama got back to his own world. _That's enough of Youko for today_. He thought to himself. He stared at the night sky. He didn't notice Heya sleeping on him but anyhow he wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. The sky was dark with dazzling bright stars. It was so beautiful he had never seen a sky like it. Sleep took over him instantly.

Morning

Hiei awoke with Kuriee on him again. _This girl..._ He then overheard a conversation. It was the Kurama boss talking on a cell phone to someone else_. Cell phone? They sell cell phones here? Hiei wondered._

"Yes Hiei." The Kurama boss replied.

"_Well meet you at headquarters as planned, don't forget!" _Another voice answered... It sounded like Hiei.

"Of course!" He chuckled. He closed his cell phone and began to give orders to different Kurama's.

"We shall meet the Hiei's at headquarters by two so we better get going!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The Kurama's answered.

With Yusuke and Gang

Yusuke and Jin were the first to get up. It was a beautiful sunny morning.

"Morning Jin!" Yusuke cheerily called to his friend.

"Oh, Morning Yusuke!" Jin replied.

"So should we wake them up?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Okay you wake up Mukuro, while ill wake up Yomi."

"No! I wanna wake up Yomi!"

"No me!"

"Me!" Then suddenly someone interrupted.

"I'm already awake..."

"Oh sorry!" Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Yea your eyes are closed so we thought you were still sleeping..." Jin sweatdropped to.

Yomi frowned.

"Hehehe." Yusuke grinned.

"Soo whose gonna wake up Mukuro?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 11**

**KittyKat: And that's the end of chapter 11! So how was it? Good? Bad? Anyway Plz review!!**

**Kurama: Yes we would really appreciate it if you dropped a review.**

**Hiei: **_**Yuck!**_** That medicine was sick!**

**Lily: Don't worry, its just medicine!**

**KittyKat: So are you feeling better Hiei?**

**Hiei: NO!**

**Kurama: Guess you need to eat more then.**

**Hiei: No! I feel better! I'm better!**

**Lily: Plz review again!!!! (Starts dancing)**

**KittyKat: Lily why are you dancing!!??**


	12. Kurama and Hiei make The Great Escape!

**KittyKat: Hi everyone! Sorry for the really, really, really, really, really long wait.**

**Lily: Yeah Kitty was lazy and-**

**KittyKat: No! You were lazy!**

**Lily: What do I have to do with it!?**

**Kurama: Well you help with the story.**

**KittyKat: Yeah, two heads are better than one!**

**Lily: Oh, well still I wasn't lazy!**

**KittyKat: Were too!**

**Lily: Were not!**

**Hiei: Baka's**

**Kurama: On with the story...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"You wake her up!"

"Why?" Jin pouted.

"Because..."

"You don't know so you should wake her up!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yes it does!"

Yomi shook his head in humiliation. _Fools..._

"Why are they fighting?" Mukuro said calmly.

"Forget about it..." Yomi looked at his son.

"They're idiots dad!"

"I know..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -----------------------------------------------

Kurama watched the Hiei's as they were talking about trading him for Hiei and killing him. He looked at the girl whom they called Heya.

"Do you want to know something Heya?"

The short girl stared blankly and said. "Sure. Why not?"

"Well... They're planning to kill me..."

"No. They're not!" She protested but ended up in tears.

Kurama sweatdropped. He then saw the perfect opportunity to escape. He started to roll down the hill they were resting on. As he rolled downhill, his speed increased and he was thrown into a river. The river led to a waterfall...

"Oh no..." Kurama tried to struggle but to no avail. The ropes did not untangle. He was plunged into the waterfall which led to a river leading to another waterfall which led to a river that led to another waterfall... that led to a river... with sharp stones...

Heya watched him sadly. "Kurama's dead!"

"No, technically he has evaporated into this glass of water..." A Hiei popped out of nowhere and handed her a glass of water.

"I thought he dissolved!" another Hiei came into view.

"No. He evaporated!"

"Actually he evaporated, then condensed then dissolved and became this rubber duck." The third Hiei showed her a rubber duck.

Heya grabbed the glass of water and the rubber duck. She hugged them tightly. "Kurama!"

But they did not know that the dazed Kurama was hanging by a branch over a huge waterfall with sharp rocks at the bottom.

"I'm doomed..." Kurama moaned...

Below were the rest of the gang who had resolved Jin and Yusuke's pointless quarrel.

"Hey isn't that Kurama?" Jin pointed to the stranded kitsune.

"Oh it is! Kurama what are you doing up there! Get down!" Yusuke yelled.

"I can't! I'm tied up!"

"Well somebody has to help him. Jin you go." Yusuke said.

"Why me?

"Because you're on his side."

"No, I'm not. I'm on Yomi's side!"

"Fine." Yusuke looked at Yomi. "You go Yomi."

"Well... I'm blind."

"Great excuse..." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Jin..."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're on Yomi's side."

"No I'm not! I'm on... Mukuro's side!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not in this..." Mukuro stepped back.

"What! Please..."

"No. I did not hire you..."

"Well... I'm on my side!"

"Which is Yomi's side..." Mukuro stated.

"No!"

"Jin."

"NO!"

"Are you afraid of heights?" Mukuro laughed. "Or are you afraid of the wind?"

"I am not!" Jin yelled angrily.

Kurama watched them from above and groaned. He then stared at the branch which held him. The branch stared back.

_What the?_

"What?" The branch spoke.

Kurama shook his head and stared at the rocks. They too stared back.

"What?" said the rocks.

"I'm going crazy..." Kurama moaned. He stared at the waterfall. All the water droplets stared back.

"What?"

"Somebody! Save me!"

Back down, they were still arguing.

"Are you sure? That you are the true wind master?" She yawned.

"Yes I am!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine, I will..." He flew up to the helpless red head and untied the rope then carried him to safety.

"You know you hurt my feelings Mukuro..." He dropped Kurama with a thud.

"Finally..." Kurama got up, rubbing his head.

**Meanwhile...**

Hiei getting fed up of being held captive decided to escape.

"Hey Kuriee." He whispered to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to escape..."

"Really?" The girl asked sadly.

"Yes. Now good bye..." Hiei started rolling through the trees..._Very _slowly...

The girl stared at the tied up escapee with sadness. "Where are you going?"

Hours pass and finally he had disappeared from sight. The girl then wailed, "Hiei's gone!"

"What?" The leader yelled. He walked up to the sobbing red head.

"Where did he go?"

She pointed to the direction the fire demon went.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He was too fast!"

The boss groaned. "Okay everyone, get up we have to get Hiei again."

**With Hiei**

Hiei was still rolling. He was covered in thorns and leaves and was getting tired. The ropes seem to tighten at every roll. Suddenly he started rolling at an incredible speed and hit a tree. He had rolled down a steep hill. The hit on the head knocked him out.

The others were coincidentally heading in his direction.

"I kicked something!" Jin said.

"It must be a dead animal..." Kurama told Jin.

Mukuro looked at the black thing. "It's not dead. And it's not an animal, it's Hiei."

"Is he okay?" Yomi held his son back from kicking the unconscious demon.

"His not badly hurt..." Mukuro picked him up, "but he still is injured."

"Let's heal him then." Kurama took out some fresh bandages and started plucking out the thorns from Hiei's dirty skin.

"He seems to be tied up..." Yusuke untied the ropes that held him. Hiei's skin was very red. "Holy cow! They _really_ wanna kill him!"

"Stop touching me baka..." Hiei mumbled annoyingly.

"It seems he's awake..." Mukuro put him down.

"Hiei! I stepped on you!" Jin grinned, "Sorry about that pal!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't bother me okay I have this huge headache..." Hiei rubbed his head.

"They will come looking for you Hiei... The imposters I mean..." Kurama looked at the fire demon.

"Let's hurry up then." Yusuke picked up the demon.

"Let me go..." Hiei tried to struggle but could not escape the detective's grasp.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Yusuke started jogging off carrying the demon on his back.

"We should make sure he doesn't kill the poor guy..." Mukuro followed.

Kurama nodded and he and Yomi followed, his son closely behind. Jin however stayed and watched a little butterfly.

"Hey little fella!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

**KittyKat: Were too!**

**Lily: Were not!**

**KittyKat: Why you- RRAAAA (Jumps on Lily and starts a dust fight)**

**Kurama: (coughs) well, please review...**

**Hiei: I wonder why I'm still here...**

**Kurama: Because I'm still here...**

**Hiei: No! **

**Kurama: Really?**

**Hiei: I can't get out of this place! No matter how hard I try!**

**Kurama: That's sad... I can go out whenever I want.**

**Hiei: Hn...**

**Kurama: Hiei don't sulk...**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!! (Starts dancing)**

**KittyKat: SHUT UP!!!!! (Starts another dust fight)**


End file.
